


(I Wish We Had) More Time

by DarkOmen



Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Marriage Proposal, No toxic masculinity here folks, Romantic Fluff, Wondertrev Secret Santa 2018, happy tears, unashamed fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 05:23:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17156033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkOmen/pseuds/DarkOmen
Summary: Steve's been planning this for weeks, he just hopes it goes right.





	(I Wish We Had) More Time

**Author's Note:**

> A very merry Christmas to my giftee, iwillneverletgoipromise on Tumblr. I hope you enjoy this even if I'm still not sure about the ending.

Steve stood in front of the mirror and ran his hands down the front of his suit, patting the small box in his breast pocket once more before he buttoned the jacket and left the room. Tonight was the night, he could feel it. Wayne was throwing a fancy holiday gala for a children’s charity and had found a way to get every member of the Justice League invited without throwing suspicion on anyone. Diana had done nothing but talk about the event for weeks, always happy to do anything to help children, and he’d already talked to Wayne about locking up a balcony so he could get Diana there alone. This was going to work and, in just a few more hours, he would be engaged to the most beautiful woman he had ever known with no regrets to be seen. 

Nodding once more to his reflection, he left the room and went out to wait for Diana. Bruce had been kind enough to let the couple stay at the Manor so they wouldn’t have to worry about travelling from Paris, which had the benefit of letting Diana get ready by herself. She had insisted on getting ready separately and wouldn’t let Steve even see her outfit, so he had no idea what to expect other than knowing she would be stunning. He couldn’t wait to see her and it had him milling around the small waiting area just examining the wallpaper. When the door for Diana’s bathroom finally opened, he turned to greet her and ended up with his jaw almost touching his chest. She laughed and walked over to him, a strong hand cupping his jaw and pushing it closed, “keep your mouth closed, Steve. Even the Wayne Manor has bugs.” She teased lightly, smoothing a hand down his chest and fixing his tie. He regained his faculties at this point and simply smiled at her, pressing a kiss to her lips lightly. 

She was radiant in her silver dress, hair spilling around her shoulders in delicate waves and standing even with him in her heels. She was breathtaking, as always, and Steve was hit with just how lucky he was to have somehow earned her heart. “It’d be worth catching the flies when it comes to you.” He told her easily, smiling as she took his hand and led him out of the guest rooms and into the hallway, towards the sounds of music and people speaking loudly. 

“You flatterer.” She accused, smile bright on red painted lips. 

“It’s not flattery if it’s true.” And then they had left the hallway and entered the vast ballroom. 

~

“I don’t see why we couldn’t just have a party for the league.” He grumbled some time later, after breaking away from yet another group of rich older women. He had been separated from Diana shortly after joining the party, Arthur appearing out of nowhere and taking her off to the dance floor with a quick joke. He’d been rotating through different league members before being snatched up by the ladies and hadn’t been able to find Diana since. He was a little suspicious about that fact, since Barry had taken one look at him and started smiling uncontrollably, a rather creepy expression when directed at a person for too long. He’d since moved to join Mera, who had a similar look of excitement on her face even if it was comparatively more restrained. He eyed her suspiciously and she simply took a sip from her wine glass, smile still visible. “Bruce doesn’t do things by halves Steve, haven’t you figured that out?” She teased, swirling the liquid in her cup absently. 

“I didn’t realize quite how dramatic he could be, Mera.” He told her, expression one of reluctant realization. She laughed at him and shook her head, red hair swinging from the half ponytail it was in.

At this point, Arthur and Diana returned from wherever they had disappeared to, each greeting their respective partner with a quick kiss. “Did we miss much?” Arthur asked, wiggling his eyebrows playfully at Mera and Steve as he slung an arm around his wife. Mera gave him a look of long suffering adoration and simply took another drink from her wine glass, which left it to Steve to explain what they had been discussing, as Diana gave him a raised eyebrow. 

Folding like a stack of cards, he told her, “Just us talking about Wayne’s dramatics.” He shrugged as he took Diana’s hand in his, pressing a light kiss to her knuckles. Diana smiled and leaned into his side as the couples chatted, mostly discussing the antics of Batman but switching to Barry and his accident prone self when he managed to spill an entire cart of champagne on some of the stuffier guests. This had the hilarious effect of causing Bruce’s forehead vein to reach new levels of popped, making Diana stifle a snicker in Steve’s shoulder while Arthur openly laughed. The glare that Bruce sent them might have been threatening if he had been wearing his cowl but as he was, dressed in a fancy suit and positively reeking of entitled rich kid, it was just ridiculous. 

The moment was interrupted when a new song began and the dance floor was converged upon again, couples of all ages settling into a nice slow dance. Diana cast the crowd a considering look before she squeezed Steve's hand and began gently pulling him towards a set of doors. “Diana, where are we going? I thought you wanted to dance some more before we turned in?” 

She turned and gave him a secretive smile. “Do not worry, we aren't going anywhere yet. I just wanted you to myself for a little while.” She told him as she gently guided him between a set of crowded tables. As they reached the door, she turned her back against it and took her hand from his while saying, “cover your eyes, Steve Trevor. I'll know if you peak.” He raised his hands in mock surrender, a grin lighting his features as he closed his eyes. 

The doors squeaked slightly as they were opened something that was unexpected for the manor but he didn't have time to dwell on it as Diana put her hands on his shoulders and guided him forward. 

“There's a step right in front of you.” She warned as they passed through the doorway, a blast of cold air hitting him as they went. Nodding his understanding, he adjusted his steps until they reached an edge and he gingerly stepped down, feeling something crunch under his foot. The first thing he noticed was that it was just getting colder as they walked, and he briefly worried about Diana since he hadn't seen her grab anything to keep warm with, but he put it to the side in favor of making sure he didn't fall on his face. The whole experience was a little nerve wracking, but he would do anything for Diana and he trusted her implicitly. 

They walked a few more feet before she stepped away, her dress rustling as she did something he could not see yet. “Open your eyes.” When he did open them, he felt his eyes widen slightly, looking around the small garden they were in. It was snowing and the ground was just starting to be covered with the white powder, soft fairy lights were woven through the bare trees, tea lights lit up small tables, and at the center there was Diana, a brilliantly tearful smile on her face. The woman was on one knee, snow in her hair and an open black box in her hand. 

“Steve Trevor, the first time I truly knew you was on a night so similar to this one in that town of Veld. I had never imagined that I could fall in love with someone so quickly, and I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't been returned to me.” here Steve felt his eyes mist over and he hastily wiped water from his cheeks as he listened to this amazing woman, “you are the only man I have ever truly loved, and losing you once is a pain I never want to relive. You are my most precious memory and I want to continue making more with you until our last days. Will you marry me?” 

He lurched forward, falling to his knees in front of her and pulling her into a kiss. When he pulled away a moment later, he pulled out the little box from his jacket pocket and laughed against her mouth. “Only if you'll marry me too.”

Laughing and crying, they exchanged rings. Steve had picked a simple ring of silver with a small diamond embedded in the center so it would not encumber Diana when she fought, while she had chosen a thick silver band with Greek words engraved on the outside. Steve slid Diana's ring onto her finger before she returned the gesture and then kissed her once more. They were both smiling too much to make anymore than chaste, which ended up being a good thing since the rest of the league came out through the doors and joined them where, upon seeing them, cheers erupted all around while the couple stood up. They were carefully herded into the center of the small group and given congratulations, smiles never leaving Steve and Diana's faces as they held hands, softly clinking their rings together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Don't forget to comment and let me know what you love or hate about the story!


End file.
